Xen'Drik
A massive land mass south of Khorvaire, hidden within the wild and untamed lands are the desolate ruins of the Giant Civilization. For thirty-five thousand years the echoes of the conflict between the Dragons and Giants have distorted the lands of Xen’Drik. The unleashed echoes of eldritch power have created bizarre monsters and twisted landscape in its path. Xen'Drik is largely inhabited by Drow and the degenerate Giants, with eldritch devices and unimaginable treasures hidden in the north-eastern jungles, the north-western deserts, and the mountains which border the southern coast. Cities and Villages Dar Qat Founded by explorers from Empire of Riedra a full century before Stormreach the small city of Dar Qat is an outpost for this distant Empire. Nestled within the Scimitar Spires Dar Qat is located along southern shore of a bay protruding into Xen'Drik from the Sea of Lost Souls, All treasures, refined goods, and products destined for Sarlona leave from Dar Qat. Korthos In Shargon's Teeth the isolated fishing village of Korthos takes it name from the island on which it is located. Shipwreck Shore located on the south west corner of the island is littered with wreckage and flotsam as the island's proximity to shipping lanes between Xen'Drik and Khorvaire and a nearby stretch of dangerous reefs have brought notoriety to the island as many a ship have been lost nearby during the passage with survivors and debris washing up. Several vessels regularly make stops to the sheltered harbor as this small village has become the focal point of trade between Stormreach and local sahuagin tribes. Last Chance A joint venture between House Ghallanda and House Jorasco started as an Inn built south of Stormreach providing adventurers and explores one Last Chance to get a good night sleep before entering the untamed wilds of Xen'Drik. Over time a small community has grown up around the Inn. Smuggler's Rest Along the north eastern coastline of the Skyfall Peninsula a few leagues north of Stormreach lies the small village known as Smuggler's Rest. Built among the ruins of an ancient civilization at the end of an overland road to Stormreach, Trader's have found it convenient to make stops in Smuggler's Rest to transfer cargo both to and from Stormreach to avoid the taxes and fees collected in Stormreach's Harbor. Stormreach Allowing easy docking access to travelers wishing to enter Xen'Drik, the city also acts as a center for trade and commerce for all who visit the lost continent of Xen'Drik. Stormreach is known by some as the "City of Dungeons" because it was built atop an ancient city from the long-lost Xen'Drik civilization of giants. Ruled by The Storm Lords, the population of 11,650 consists of Humans (43%), Gnomes (9%), Half-Elves (9%), Dwarves (8%), Orcs and Half-Orcs (8%), Halflings (7%), Elves (6%), Warforged (2%), Felidae (2%), and Changelings (1%). Tal Esk Inland from the Sea of Lost Souls and south of Dar Qat the village of Tal Esk is another outpost of the Empire of Riedra within Xen'Drik. The village is located along the Crystal Wastes of The Scimitar Spires. Mining and refining crystal from the wastes that will be shipped back to Sarlona via Dar Qat is the principal business within the village. Three Barrel Cove One of the largest islands in Shargon's Teeth, Three Barrel Cove is a notorious locale providing ample places for pirates, ruffians, and adventurers to collide. The island is covered in dense tropic jungle where the ruins of the Giant Civilization have become the hiding grounds for many pirates. The largest settlement on the island, barely a town, Barrel's Bottom is an extremely corrupt and rowdy place, even by pirate standards. The town is frequented by pirates, wannabes and former pirates alike. The Salty Wench Tavern is the largest and most dangerous drinking hole in town. Zantashk Hundreds of miles down the coast from Stormreach past The Hydra, the small village of Zantashk can be found along the western shore of a bay protruding from the Thunder Sea. This outpost of House Tharashk is entry point into the wilds of Xen'Drik where explorers and adventurers search for elusive treasures and Dragonshards.